


Divine Moonlight

by oreamilkshake



Category: STVF, Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: Erudian's a simp, F/M, Love at Sight, Moonlight, Romance, The Moon is the only source of light in this fic lol, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake
Summary: In the middle of the night, a silver-haired man walked to see his princess.((accidentally deleted this is a repost))
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat
Kudos: 37





	Divine Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS SMH BUT ANYWAY
> 
> Prepare the paino version only of CLAIR DE LUNE by DEBUSSY
> 
> Play the song when you see this ---> ☽♪☾

Please prepare the song Clair De Lune and play it the moment it is instructed for you to do so.

It was the middle of the night yet a figure emerged from the shadows of the Imperial Palace.

Erudian Lu Soledo Belgoat walked to the direction of Bellyugung Palace quickly and quietly. The moon was already up in the sky and most of the citizens of Belgoat were asleep still, the emperor continued his journey.

He had heard from Schumart of how the princess was having difficulty in sleeping and the sight of the pale princess continued to bother him still. He needed to see if something was wrong in the small palace that he had given to her.

When Erudian approached, the guards saluted him and he nodded in return as he entered the doors that was quickly opened by another guard. He didn't ask the maids who stared at him in shock as he just went up the stairs and held the door to the princess's room. He stopped.

At this point, he was in danger of compromising the virtue of the princess but truly, had they not done that so many times when he first came to her room and when they hugged in the middle of the temple. _Ah, best make sure the maids keep quiet about it._ He thought and slowly opened the door...

To find an empty and dark bedroom.

Erudian halted by the door and froze. Where was the princess?

He entered the room and scanned his surroundings, checked the bathroom, the walk-in closets.

None. She wasn't here.

Erudian felt his mind go blank and all he could do was stare at the window which let the pale moonlight in.

And the sight of it reminded him of the soft, white skin that allowed him to touch.

He scrambled to the door and bumped into the head maid of the small palace who let out a shriek.

"Your Majesty!" she gasped, holding a hand to her chest. "What... What are you doing here?"

"Where is the princess?" he demanded, grabbing the old woman by the shoulders.

"What?"

"Where? Where is she?! Yerenica, where is she?!" He asked once more, allowing the panic to have a grip on his heart.

Various situations came to his mind. What happened? Was she kidnapped? Was she taken? Did she... run away?

The thought made Erudian's face pale and his grip on the head maid tightened, not that the maid let the man know.

"The princess...?"

"Yes!" he growled, frustrated with her slow speaking. "Where is she?!"

"The-The Princess is in the pools outside the palace, Your Majesty."

Erudian paused and let his grip soften as he stared at her incredulously. "What?"

The head maid gulped. "The Princess claimed she was not feeling well and that it felt too hot, so she asked for Marianne to accompany her to the pools outside the Bellyugung Palace."

Erudian recalled those pools. It was merely for design, a place of entertainment in the gardens of Bellyugung Palace with white and pink roses for the princess. He let go of the old maid who followed the emperor's running figure with intrigued eyes.

Erudian dashed to the Bellyugung Pools, the moon his only source of light. His eyes scanned wildly at his surroundings and spotted a maid at the small distance, towel in hand. Erudian didn't care that he would be intruding, all that mattered now was that he would be seeing the pink hair that he...

Erudian stopped at the sight before him.

☽♪☾

Yerenica, barefoot and in a white gown covered in diamonds and pearls, stepped into the pool. Her hands gripping the skirt of her dress, as she entered the cool waters. Erudian watched, enraptured, at the ethereal goddess before him.

She was all in white. Her hair loose and draped with pearls. She wore diamond and pearl jewelleries which shone and sparkled underneath the pale moonlight.

She was beautiful and the very sight of her took his breath away and his eyes never moved from the smiling goddess.

As if she sensed someone looking at her, the goddess turned and blue eyes met red.

She gasped, "Your Majesty?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments cuz y not~~~ And yes, this is the end of the fic lmao


End file.
